Friendzone
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Booth y Bones se encuentran en una relacion de amigos y compañeros que ha quedado en la denominada "Friendzone" Angela intenta darles una ayudadita pero queda entrampada junto con ellos en su juego de gato y raton. Podran salir de la Zona Crepuscular y llegar al fin hacia la luz?
1. Friendzoner detected

Ese dia necesitaba liberarse de alguna manera. El caso habia sido demasiado personal. Un hombre se habia vuelto loco literalmente al saber que su hermano iba a robar una casa de empeño para fugarse con su cuñada... Su esposa... Maldita sea! La gente ya no tenia nada sagrado ni temia a nadie!... Dios! Si a Jared se le hubiera ocurrido una aberracion de esas... no sabria si hubiera tenido la suficiente presencia de animo como para detenerse... El no se lo permitiria. Nada ni nadie iba a separarlo de Bones... asi necesitara colocar a la Parca de por medio cogiendola por el huesudo cuello hasta llevarla frente a quien osara... a quien siquiera pensara en llevarse a Temperance Brennan de su lado...

Seeley Joseph Booth dio una carcajada ante sus propios pensamientos. Una carcajada peligrosa y lugubre mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabello alborotado en la intimidad de su casa. Habia terminado el papeleo en la oficina de Bones y despues de reunir las pruebas por escrito y guardarlas en una carpeta, volvio sus ojos hacia su compañera que miraba el reloj por tercera vez en la velada. Sus instintos de francotirador le dijeron que algo pasaba y decidio preguntar de manera casual.

\- Ansiosa, Bones? Hay algun problema con la hora?

\- Me preguntaba a que hora terminaremos el papeleo. Tengo una cita con mi editor en Le Cordon Bleu a las nueve de la noche y necesito ir a cambiarme...

\- Tu editor? Pense que manejabas esos asuntos por mail o por telefono?

\- Normalmente lo haria pero Francoise me ha pedido en reiteradas ocasiones una reunion personal. Creo que esta interesado en iniciar una relacion mas que profesional conmigo y siempre ha sido muy amable y caballeroso en nuestras conversaciones por video llamada, asi que decidi salir con el para...

No necesito seguir escuchando la conversacion para darse cuenta que su adorada antropologa forense tenia una cita "no profesional" con el franchute de voz aflautada que siempre le hizo recordar a Pepe Le Puff a pesar que solo lo vio una vez en el trascurso de una de las mencionadas videollamadas desde la laptop de Bones. Sintio el peso de una piedra en el pecho, en el lugar donde deberia estar el corazon. Bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado y reunio los papeles restantes con ambas manos mientras pensaba en como desaparecer de su oficina lo mas dignamente posible.

\- Eh... no te preocupes Bones... solo faltan unas cosas sueltas y yo puedo redactarlas... no es necesario que te detengas por eso...

Se puso de pie rapidamente con los papeles en la mano, guardandolos en la carpeta y esquivando su mirada de manera consiente.

\- Que? No Booth! Yo no quise...!

\- Nada Bones, no te preocupes, de todas maneras estoy algo cansado e iba a decirte que puedo terminar esto mañana o en el transcurso del fin de semana... Parker no vendra esta vez y tengo mucho tiempo libre...

Deseo haberse mordido la lengua antes de mencionar la deliberada ausencia de su hijo por parte de Rebecca. Tampoco queria quedar ante sus ojos como un indeseado don nadie por el cual nadie se preocupaba. Podia manejar la inadecuacion social de su compañera e incluso el hecho de que tenia tanta fuerza como para voltearlo de golpe en el piso como una tortilla mexicana pero habia algo que no iba a soportar de parte de Temperance Brennan.

La lastima.

\- Booth... no es importante en realidad...

\- No, no, no por favor! Tienes todo el derecho a salir y divertirte con el frances. Mira, ya despeje tu oficina de mis papeles...

\- Son nuestros papeles...

\- Bah! Hazme caso y diviertete. Nos vemos el lunes!

Su sonrisa acartonada cambio apenas dio la espalda a la puerta del laboratorio forense. Sus hombros cayeron y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no arrugar la carpeta en su mano por la fuerza con que la estrujaba. Entro al ascensor y exhalo un suspiro de derrota amparado en la soledad por lo tardio de la hora...

Regreso al presente. A su departamento vacio, a sus horas muertas y a su soledad infame. Sus ojos rojos de whisky buscaron otra vez la botella para servirse un trago mas y mientras el liquido ambar bajaba por su garganta se obligo a recordar algo... algo muy importante.

Bones. Temperance Brennan era solo su amiga. Su mejor amiga, claro esta pero amiga al fin y al cabo.

No tenia la menor ingerencia sobre a quien veia o con quien salia... asi fuera con el mismo diablo o con Jared que para el caso era lo mismo. Levanto el vaso lleno hasta el borde y la aspera sensacion de quemazon en su garganta fue mas pronunciada esta vez.

La ira, el amor no correspondido y el alcohol nunca fueron buena combinacion.

...

Angela Montenegro ingreso a la oficina de su mejor amiga despues de un espectaculo que nunca penso ver en lo que llevaba de estudiar y analizar la diz que relacion de compañerismo Booth-Brennan y que a ella se le hacia un romance negado hasta la pared del frente. Los ojos azules de la antropologa se posaron en los iris oscuros de la artista con algo de aprehension.

\- Creo que hice enojar a Booth...

\- Enojado no seria la palabra que usaria para lo que vi... Suicida y sin esperanza irian mas acorde, cariño.

\- Suicida? Booth jamas consideraria el suicidio, Angela. Es catolico.

\- Y un buen catolico jamas se enamoraria de una atea sin remedio pero como dice el psiquiatra de tu querido agente del FBI "El corazon quiere lo que quiere"

\- Hablaste con Gordon Gordon acerca de nosotros?

\- Si pero eso no es lo que deberia preocuparte ahora mismo. Booth ha estado dandote mas señales que el Faro de Alejandria y tu persistes en que son "solo compañeros"...

\- El faro de Alejandria no existe Angela. En realidad se derrumbo en antes de la era Cristiana.

\- Cariño, no seas obtusa... a veces me pregunto como diablos puedes ver cosas tan minusculas en los huesos para resolver un caso imposible y obviar por completo la evidencia frente a tus ojos!

\- Angela vas a tener que ser mas especifica porque no estoy entendiendo la informacion que deseas transmitir.

La artista forense suspiro exageradamente, cayendo en el sillon de la oficina de Brennan, decidida a explicarle lo que todo el Jeffersonian y el Hoover incluido sabian de primera mano en un secreto a gritos que ya mas parecia verdad novelada, cuando un atractivo hombre de treinta y tantos años con ojos color verde uva, hombros anchos y porte de amante furtivo aparecio en el umbral de la puerta, vestido de etiqueta y con una sola rosa roja en la mano.

\- Francois?

\- Salut Temperance... decidi sorprenderte y llevarte en limousine hacia Le Cordon Bleu para nuestra velada.

Angela no podia creerlo. En realidad su amiga era tan negada a las emociones humanas? En serio no se daba cuenta del volcan que ardia entre ella y Booth cuando estaban juntos en cualquier lugar? La broma de que con la tension sexual acumulada entre ambos podrian dotar de electricidad permanente a cualquier pequeña ciudad rural parecia no haber hecho mella en la dura testuz de la antropologa forense. Su mandibula estaba en el piso cuando a lo lejos y desde los ventanales de la oficina de Brennan, vio a Booth parado en la puerta del ascensor, palido como un fantasma y con la mandibula tan apretada que parecia a punto de volarse los dientes en pedazos... de seguro iba de camino a su auto cuando vio al franchute entrar y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien al seguirlo hasta el area de antropologia forense para darse de lleno con tremendo espectaculo. Vio como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y casi pudo ver que las compuertas del corazon del agente especial hacian lo mismo.

\- Angela, que ocurre? Estas bien?

La Sra. Montenegro-Hodgings seguia con la boca abierta cuando giro la cabeza en franca incredulidad.

\- En serio Bren? En serio vas a salir con este tremendo especimen frances cuando estas tirando por la borda la oportunidad de una vida? Espera... se lo dijiste a Booth?!

\- Si le dije que iba a salir con Francois esta noche...

\- Cariño, no... simplemente no creo que estes consiente de la atrocidad que acabas de cometer...

\- Angela si vas a referirte de nuevo a la absurda idea de la tension sexual acumulada...

\- No... sabes que? ya no voy a decirte nada mas... en serio Bren, puedes tomarlo como una verdad estampada en piedra. Si vas a arruinar lo unico verdadero y justo que has tenido en tu vida porque te mueres de miedo y prefieres reemplazar a Booth en tu cama con este cuerpo europeo, no soy yo quien va a detenerte! Es mas! Considerare reunirme con el pobre Seeley ya que buena falta le hace una compañia femenina!

Y acto seguido, cogio su cartera y abrigo a la velocidad de la luz, saliendo de la oficina de Brennan sin escuchar sus balbuceos de "No se lo que eso significa..." atravesando el area de Antropologia Forense y llamando a Jack desde su movil, explicandole brevemente lo que habia pasado y asegurandole de que iria a hacer control de daños a la casa de Booth y que todo volveria a la normalidad despues de que hablara con el y lo convenciera de no darse por vencido con la tozuda cientifica, cuando en realidad sentia de que nada estaba bien y la artista dudaba en serio de que alguna vez volviera a estarlo.

...

 _ **Sabes que estas invadiendo cada sentimiento que hay dentro de mi**_

 _ **Robas descaradamente cosas que mi mente no quiere decir.**_

 _ **Y me asalta tu mirada sin piedad, no me puedo defender...**_

 _ **Me tendiste una emboscada una vez mas. Estoy rendido, mirame...**_

Booth ponia en su equipo de sonido una y otra vez esa maldita cancion que le recordaba cuan honda y profundamente metido se encontraba en la Friendzone. Las 3 botellas de whisky vacias y tiradas a la de Dios en la alfombra de la sala habian cumplido su cabal cometido. Emborrachar al agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth hasta el punto que no le importaba si todos sus vecinos juntos le rompian a pedazos la puerta para que dejara de cantar a voz en cuello el que habia llegado a considerar su himno personal a la zona nebulosa de "amigos y compañeros" en que Temperance Brennan lo habia encasillado sin posibilidad de salir nunca jamas.

Recordo la colera e impotencia que sintio al ver al afrancesado entrar en la oficina de Bones con la maldita rosa roja que bien podia clavarsela como en el juego de "Ponle la cola al burro" Le Cordon Bleu... jamas podria llevarla a esos lugares finos y caros con el sueldo de miseria que tenia ademas de la manutencion de Parker y la ayuda economica que le daba a Pops. Maldita sea... porque tuvo que fijarse en una mujer que lo tenia todo cuando el no podia darle nada de lo que se merecia?

 _ **Amiga! Si te acercas otro poco no resistire... te besare.**_

 _ **Amiga! Como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer?**_

 _ **Me enamore!**_

Ella lo volvia loco de exasperacion, lo aturdia con sus explicaciones antropologicas, lo hacia recitar cadenas de nombres de santos con su deshinibida forma de referirise al sexo y la sexualidad... pero al mismo tiempo lo desafiaba a ser mejor cada dia, lo confrontaba con sus propias creencias, lo hacia sentir merecedor de su amistad y compañia. Podia perderse en medio de una oracion si miraba sus ojos de tiempo fijos en sus iris castaños, su corazon se expandia como un globo de feria si alguna de sus frases u opiniones le sacaban una sonrisa o tenian el efecto de tranquilizar su desconfiado corazon... la conversacion sobre la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo fue el detonante para que se diera cuenta cabal de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Estaba enamorado como un niño de primaria de su compañera. Atea, cientifica, desubicada, socialmente desadaptada, racional, literal... pero era la unica mujer que lo habia impulsado a cambiar para ser la mejor version de si mismo. La unica que acepto su pasado de francotirador sin acobardarse ni asustarse. La unica que lo sostuvo en sus brazos en medio de las pesadillas que lo dejaban roto, destrozado y sin ganas de vivir... la unica que le hizo volar el cerebro al probar sus labios y dejarlo con ganas de mas.

El anhelaba protegerla, darle la seguridad que ella necesitaba desesperadamente para enfrentar los fantasmas de su pasado y avanzar a su lado hacia un futuro compartido...

Eso... hasta que aparecio el maldito Francoise Dupoint en su camino. Y asi no fuera el frances, Booth sabia que Bones ponderaria su amistad por sobre todo y seria capaz de salir hasta con el estupido Andrew Hacker antes de darle una oportunidad real que pondria en peligro su asociacion.

Eso, era algo que Seeley Booth ya no podia soportar mas.

Tomo aire para imprimir algo de afinacion en sus ya gastadas cuerdas vocales para cantar el coro en total despecho y desamor mezclados.

 _ **Usas despiadadamente tu arsenal de armas para seducir.**_

 _ **Entras ingeniosamente por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir.**_

 _ **Y haces malabares con mi voluntad. Soy alfil en tu ajedrez.**_

 _ **Con el corazon a punto de estallar... ya me tienes a tus pies!**_

Angela rodaba los ojos y movia la cabeza mientras aporreaba la puerta de Booth por vez numero N. Era obvio que el agente no pensaba abrir en lo que le restara de vida... o de voz que para el caso era lo mismo, asi que tomo uno de sus ganchos de pelo junto con el alambre que tenia en la cartera justo para este tipo de casos dificiles y en menos de 5 segundos estaba a menos de 3 metros del hombre que desgarraba su alma en franca agonia musical y sinfonica.

\- Booth!

El hombre volteo para mirar de donde provenia el tenue sonido que habia escuchado y se tambaleo por lo brusco del movimiento combinado con la cantidad semindustrial de alcohol que tenia metida en el cuerpo. Angela lo atrapo antes de que diera con sus huesos en el suelo pero fue arrastrada al piso por el peso muerto de Seeley y los endebles tacones aguja que se habia puesto esa noche fatidica, cayendo ambos con estrepito en la alfombra ya que el agente no pudo evitar el impacto por el estado etilico semicomatoso en el que se encontraba.

\- Rayos Seeley, quitate de encima! Pesas como una vaca!

\- Angie? Que haces aqui? Como demonios entraste a mi casa?

\- Te parece si conversamos de esto en una posicion menos incomoda? Al menos para mi!

Intento incorporarse pero todo le daba vueltas y cerro los ojos en un intento de que el mundo dejara de girar a la derecha. Como la musica seguia a todo volumen, tuvo que acercarse al oido de Angela para que la cabeza no le estallara por tanto ruido.

\- Tendras que girarme Angie... lamento que hagas todo el trabajo pero un movimiento en falso y no podre controlar mi estomago.

Angela lamento en serio su impulso de buena amiga y samaritana mientras volteaba a Seeley hasta la alfombra, rogando a todos los santos habidos y por haber que no manchara su chaqueta de 300 dolares con whisky barato

Ocupados como estaban sobre la marcha, ninguno se dio cuenta de que un Pyrius chirriaba las llantas frente al edificio partiendo a la carrera mientras su unica ocupante se secaba las lagrimas que le corrian a raudales por la cara despues de lo que habia visto en el departamento de su mejor amigo y compañero, pensando que habia perdido su oportunidad antes de siquiera intentarlo.

 _ **Amiga! Si te acercas otro poco no resistire... te besare.**_

 _ **Amiga! Como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer?**_

 _ **Me enamore!**_

...

Tres semanas. Eran tres semanas que no sabia nada de Bones despues del desastre del franchute y la pobre Angela que, tal y como vaticino antes de terminar en el piso, casi pierde la chaqueta de cuero. Quien cobra 150 dolares por lavar una sola prenda por Dios Todopoderoso!... pero no era momento de quejarse por dolares mas o dolares menos. Bones estaba poco menos que desaparecida de la faz de la tierra y el preocupandose por perder la decima parte de su sueldo en la lavanderia.

Despues de que Angela le dijo de la A hasta la Z por manchar su preciosa chaqueta, se dedico a consolar sus lagrimas de borrachera asegurandole que Brennan, en el fondo de su razonable y aparentemente frio corazon, estaba tan o mas asustada que el en esto de la Friendzone y que preferia quedarse toda la vida atrapada en esa zona fantasma a perderlo definitivamente por una mala interpretacion de su parte de los sentimientos que a ella se le hacian mas complicados y engañosos que a ellos una conferencia sobre antropologia forense a comienzos del siglo XVIII.

Entro por enesima vez en todos esos dias negros al laboratorio del Jeffersonian. Que Dios y toda la corte celestial lo ayude si Temperance Brennan llegaba a saber algun dia que con ayuda del departamento de sistemas del Hoover y la colaboracion de la buena de Angela, le habia puesto un rastreador GPS en el movil que se activaria remotamente en el momento en el que el decidiera usuarlo. Habia luchado contra sus propios demonios para no encenderlo la primera semana pues pretendia darle espacio y tiempo despues de lo que la artista le habia contado pero al termino de la segunda semana y con un insomnio galopante por la desesperacion de no saber donde estaba, que le habria ocurrido o porque se estaba aislando de manera total del mundo conocido, decidio encenderlo asi despues lo mataran lentamente por el atrevimiento de ponerle un chip de seguimiento como si fuera una vulgar mascota perdida.

La paciencia es la recompensa de los santos.

El punto rojo vibro con fuerza en el centro de almacenamiento de huesos del Jeffersonian


	2. Antropologa en fuga

_**La cancion de este capitulo es "Tu mirada en mi" de HA-ASH, la del primer capitulo es "Amiga" de Alexander Acha.**_

* * *

Apenas Angela sugirio que le haria compañia a Booth, los sentidos de Temperance se pusieron en alerta maxima. Ella sabia que su amiga amaba a Jack Hodgins pero tambien conocia de primera mano su vena justiciera y su espiritu bohemio y libre, asi que no estaba segura de que forma le haria compañia a su querido agente especial... o en que posiciones. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos soperos ante la epifania masoquista que acababa de encenderse en su cerebro y dado que era escritora de las buenas, su mente corrio los posibles escenarios en los cuales "la compañia femenina" de Angela podria consolar debidamente al buen Seeley Joseph Booth.

\- Temperance, mon ami... qu´est-ce qui se passe ici?! **(Temperance, amiga mia... que demonios esta pasando aqui?!)**

Temperance cogio sus cosas atropelladamente mientras intentaba explicarle en ingles a Francoise que esta fue una pesima idea y que solo deberian volver al estado de relacion profesional, quizas hasta amical pero por nada en este ancho y ajeno mundo irian hacia algo "no profesional"

Francoise sonrio como buen perdedor y se acerco hacia la atribulada antropologa para darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarle la rosa roja en el escritorio.

\- Si vous êtes prêt à me laisser de côté même si votre ami m'a défini comme un «spécimen français formidable» ... alors, Tempérance, J'espère que l'homme que vous cherchez désespérément est digne de vos affections **(Si estas dispuesta a hacerme a un lado a pesar de que tu amiga me definio como un "tremendo especimen frances"... entonces, Temperance, espero que el hombre que tan desesperadamente vas a buscar sea digno merecedor de tus afectos)**

\- Gracias Francoise, solo espero que el tambien lo vea de ese modo o por lo menos llegar a su casa antes de que tome una decision contraria...

Francoise Dupoint reprimio una risa y se permitio una observacion algo mordaz basado en los años de trabajo y podria decirse de amistad laboral, rogando a Dios que no se lo tomara a mal y el terminara con sus huesos en la sala de emergencias de algun hospital cercano.

\- Donc la Reine des glaces si elle avait un cœur après tout? Ne prends pas cela mal Temperance mais te voir tomber follement amoureux d'un autre homme n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête pour ce soir ... mais, comme je l'ai dit au début, je réitère mes bons voeux d'amour et de bonheur pour vous ... Dieu sait que vous le méritez... **(Asi que la Reina de Hielo si tenia un corazon despues de todo? No lo tomes a mal Temperance pero verte perdidamente enamorada de otro hombre no era precisamente lo que tenia en mente para esta noche... pero, como dije al inicio, reitero mis buenos deseos de amor y felicidad para ti... Dios sabe que te lo mereces)**

Temperance no se esperaba tanta sinceridad de parte de Francoise pero tampoco iba a pasar por alto el uso del apelativo por el cual era mundialmente conocida despues de la entrevista infame en la que solo dijo lo que pensaba en el momento... un error de juventud que no volveria a cometer, al menos frente a camaras. Se acerco a su editor con una sonrisa predadora en el rostro y hundio su puño derecho en las costillas del frances que no estaba ni minimamente sorprendido por el golpe que le saco el aire en un segundo.

\- Vuelva a decirme Reina del Hielo, Monsieur Dupoint y no sera mi puño lo que hara contacto con su cuerpo... le recuerdo que mi compañero es un agente del FBI armado y con licencia para disparar primero y preguntar despues.

\- Desde... cuando necesitas... un hombre... para... defenderte... Temperance?

El frances jadeo la pregunta desde el suelo en el que estaba arrodillado despues de semejante gancho al higado, mientras la veia pasar sin desviarse a izquierda ni derecha hacia el ascensor.

\- No lo necesito para defenderme... el lo hace porque es su trabajo y lo disfruta bastante dado su instinto sobreprotector de macho alfa... te sugeriria desaparecer por un tiempo pero dadas sus conexiones con las diferentes agencias de informacion, te encontrara a donde vayas... Adios Francoise, creo que cambiare de editor despues de todo.

...

 ** _Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera_**

 ** _lo quiera o no lo quiera,_**

 ** _no tengo otra manera.._**

 ** _Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos y eso me bastaba... yo no buscaba más..._**

Estaba en el auto sin rumbo fijo. Las lagrimas le impedian ver y pensar con claridad. Jamas penso que Booth cederia a los avances de Angela... claro que estaba soltero y sin compromiso en este momento pero Angela no! Y definitivamente no era su tipo. A Booth le gustaban las mujeres independientes, de personalidad fuerte y sin ataduras y sobre todo rubias de ojos azules. Le habia dolido demasiado el darse cuenta que Seeley Booth era como todos los demas mortales, tomando lo que tenia a la mano en un momento de soledad y angustia... Espera un momento, angustia?

Angela le habia insinuado en mas ocasiones de las que ella deseaba recordar, que su caballero de brillante armadura estandar del FBI estaba mas que enamorado de ella. Que solo era cuestion de decidirse y actuar... eso era lo dificil. Para que arriesgarse a que su preciosa amistad y asociacion terminaran arruinadas por un sentimiento efimero?. Ella ya habia tenido demasiadas personas en su vida que dijeron amarla y luego se fueron sin importarles un comino nada, dejandola atras con miedos, inseguridades, falencias afectivas y...

Su telefono empezo a timbrar salvajemente. Vio la pantalla y reprimio el impulso de arrojar el aparato por la ventana de su Pyrius que en ese momento volaba por la carretera. Booth la habia llamado mas veces en esas casi tres semanas que en todo su tiempo juntos... bueno aunque no podria decirse que estaban juntos ya que solo eran amigos y compañeros...no?

 _ **Dime que me hiciste,**_

 _ **dime que cambio dentro de mi,**_

 _ **para cruzar la linea entre tu y yo, la que me convencio...**_

 _"No Tempe. Por un amigo y compañero no vas huyendo de tu vida como si fueras refugiada politica en regimen totalitario..."_

Rodo los ojos hasta casi ponerlos en blanco. Su conciencia tenia la voz, los modismos y hasta el afan celestino de su ex mejor amiga. Tenia los boletos de avion junto a ella, en el asiento del copiloto. Volar a cualquier parte del mundo era sumamente adictivo en ese momento. Mas aun si queria escapar de un fatidico amor no correspondido y sentirse totalmente traicionada por quien decia ser su hermana metaforica...

 _"Que demonios?! Amor no correspondido? En realidad mi mente penso eso? Booth y yo somos amigos. Simplemente eso. El puede salir con quien quiera, asi este casada y a mi no tiene porque afectarme en lo mas minimo... no es razonable, no es logico y no tengo porque irme hasta Tanzania solo porque el tiene una relacion ahora..."_

Clavo los frenos en plena carretera hasta casi sentir el asfalto en sus zapatillas para correr y fue realmente una suerte que a esa hora del dia la autopista estuviera tan despejada como en un dia festivo. Dio un buen puñetazo al volante despues de recordar algo importante.

No tenia su pasaporte consigo.

Estaba en el Jeffersonian.

En la sala de huesos...

El dia que Sully le pregunto si deseaba surcar los siete mares a su lado en el Temperance, ella habia ido a su casa y sopesado los pros y contras de esa decision. Como siempre, su raciocinio tomo parte activa influyendo definitivamente en su determinacion y concluyo que lo mejor seria quedarse en su trabajo de antropologa luchadora contra el crimen con titulo de Agente Especial Honoris Causa (Mejor que la Mujer Maravilla! habia dicho Booth alguna vez despues de ese dia de Halloween en la que parecian Clark Kent y la Mujer Maravilla recien salidos de una cita desastrosa...) que en la de camarera de un barco que ni siquiera era suyo y encima ad honorem. Cogio la carpeta con sus documentos personales y la dejo nuevamente en su lugar, la caja fuerte con combinacion oculta detras de su estatua de fertilidad. A nadie se le ocurriria mover semejante bloque de piedra de casi 150 kilos apoyado contra la pared e incluso ella misma no lo haria si Hodgins no le hubiera diseñado un sistema de apertura automatica con escaner de retina en los ojos de la estatua. Sin embargo, y como medida de precaucion debido a su intempestivos viajes y trabajos encubiertos con Booth, dejo el pasaporte en el laboratorio por si alguna vez debia salir inmediatamente del pais y no tenia tiempo de pasar por su casa... Gordon Gordon le dijo que se quedaba porque no podia vivir su vida sin significado, solo por un motivo frivolo.

Sully era eso, frivolidad y buen rato.

Booth era su amigo, su mejor amigo que mataria por ella, que moriria por ella...

Ella lo sabia mejor que nadie pero habia estado demasiado asustada como para admitirlo en voz alta. En ese momento ni siquiera se permitiria el mas ligero pensamiento acerca de eso, sin embargo muchas cosas habian cambiado desde que se nego a cruzar mil y un mares con su novio de turno por no perderse esos ojos marrones cada dia, esa sonrisa de millon de dolares, ese macho alfa sobreprotector y neanderthal que la desconcertaba y hacia sentir que tenia nuevamente alguien a su lado, en su esquina, que estaria por y para ella, siempre y toda la vida.

La realizacion la golpeo como un cubo de ladrillos, ya no necesitaba mentirse descaradamente a si misma.

Se habia quedado por el...

 _ **Que eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar**_

 _ **la voz que en mi dormía,**_

 _ **la fe que me abrigaba en tú mirar...**_

 _ **Eres tú quien alimento mi libertad.**_

 _ **Amarte y no necesitar de nada... tan solo tú mirada en mi.**_

Gimio audiblemente con las manos en el rostro al darse cuenta que necesitaba ir al Jeffersonian, poniendo en peligro su plan de Gallina en Fuga, o eran patos en fuga? Intentaba sin exito recordar el nombre de la pelicula animada que vio con Booth y Parker la ultima vez que estuvieron un fin de semana en su departamento... Ahora eso seria cosa del pasado. Angela ocuparia y llenaria el lugar que ella tenia en la vida de Booth y eso le dolia adentro y hondo. Tan fuerte como una quemadura en el musculo cardiaco, aunque eso fuera imposible. Arrugo la frente mientras ponia en marcha nuevamente el automovil. El tipo de ave no era realmente importante en este momento...

Aparco su Pyrius tan discretamente como pudo en el lugar mas alejado del estacionamiento del laboratorio. Tampoco era que quisiera dar una caminata de 10 minutos hasta el ascensor del sotano y mucho menos dejarse ver por los guardias de seguridad en la caseta de vigilancia. Se deslizo con el sigilo de un puma hasta la escalera de emergencias y desaparecio detras de la puerta... sin saber que sus movimientos eran monitoreados desde dentro del edificio por un par de animados y espectantes ojos celestes. El hombre veia como la antropologa subia por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso y rapidamente tomo su radio de onda corta para empezar a transmitir su mensaje.

 _ **Llegaste y conocí un nuevo día,**_

 _ **entraste a mi vida... mi complice te hacias...**_

 _ **No fue difícil encontrar la calma,**_

 _ **le hablaste a mi alma y fue mía la verdad...**_

 _Rojo 1 a Rojo Lider, objetivo en el Jeffersonian... repito, objetivo dirigiendose al area de Antropologia, cambio..._

 _Rojo Lider a Rojo 1, estas totalmente seguro?_

 _Rojo 1 a Rojo Lider, afirmativo y te olvidaste de decir cambio..._

 _Rojo Lider a Rojo 1, me importa un pepino decir cambio en este momento! Mi mejor amiga me ha estado evitando por casi tres semanas! Tres semanas Jack!_

 _Rojo 1 a Rojo Lider, Angela debes meterte en el personaje si deseas crear el ambiente conspiracional, cambio..._

 _Rojo Lider a Rojo 1, alguien va a ser celibe por mucho tiempo si sigue agotando mi paciencia... cambio!_

 _Rojo 1 a Rojo Lider, objetivo bajando a sala de huesos, cambio._

 _O sea, esta en el limbo..._

 _Angela! Quedamos en ser profesionales...!_

Angela Montenegro-Hodgins desconecto la llamada y salio con pasos resueltos hacia el bien llamado, Limbo. Oh, Temperance le debia una muy buena explicacion con apendices y detalles por todo este tiempo desaparecida. Y una muy jugosa si pensaba en que la perdonara por su subita vaporizacion de la tierra de los vivos... en el fondo de su corazon, ella esperaba que esa desaparicion tuviera una razon diferente a unos suplicantes ojos pardos aguardientosos clavados en un rostro de cachorrito sin dueño... Todavia le dolia que su chaqueta negra de cuero italiano haya ido a parar a la tintoreria porque Booth tenia un estomago de nena de colegio cuando mezclaba vodka con penas de amor.

 _ **Me asomo un momento a ese universo que eres tú**_

 _ **y siento que quisiera descubrir un poco más de ti...**_

Temperance llego hasta la sala de Huesos y abrio el compartimiento secreto ubicado debajo de la mesa de disecciones. Realmente era muy util tener un amigo tan ingenioso, maniatico y conspiranoico como Jack Hodgins... si Angela valorara lo que tenia delante, ella no tendria porque irse del pais y...

 _"Un momento... Estoy huyendo?! Huyendo de poner en la balanza metaforica mis propios sentimientos o huyendo porque no soporto la idea de que Booth sea feliz con otra persona?... eso sin contar la traicion de Angela"_

Su mente volvio a los acontecimientos de esa noche. Realmente se besaron y rodaron por el piso de alfombra de Booth? Hubiera preferido que sus globos oculares se quedaran sin funcionamiento en ese momento a ver lo que vio cuando por fin decidio hablar seriamente con Booth acerca de lo que sentia... por lo visto sus sentimientos habian sido unilaterales.

No obstante, al repasar la evidencia una y otra vez, mas se convencia de que Booth realmente tenia sentimientos para ella. La evidencia mas palpable tuvo lugar unas semanas atras cuando el le describio vividamente y con lujo de detalles lo que el llamaba "hacer el amor" mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de un sentimiento que la hizo sentir acogedoramente calida y feliz como no lo habia estado en mucho tiempo. Referencia anecdotica, claro; pero las emociones y sentimientos no podian cuantificarse de otra manera y ella no era experta en el campo de intangibilidades amorosas.

Si, la evidencia sugeria que los sentimientos de su agente especial ( _Dios, desde cuando comenzo a ser "mi agente especial"?_ ) eran unica y exclusivamente para ella desde que renuncio a salir con la biologa marina Catalina Bryar, entonces lo ocurrido con Angela como encajaba dentro de este conjunto de pruebas intangibles pero reales?

Tomo una decision.

Antes de desaparecer del continente americano iria a casa de Booth y despejaria sus dudas. Pondria su corazon en la bandeja metaforica y se arriesgaria. Tomaria al bovino por sus apendices de una buena vez por todas.

 _ **Eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar,**_

 _ **la voz que en mi dormía, la fe que me abrigaba en tú mirar...**_

 _ **Eres tú quien alimento mi libertad,**_

 _ **amarte y no necesitar de nada... tan solo tú mirada en mi...**_

Temperance dejo el pasaporte en su escondrijo y salio apresuradamente del limbo para dirigirse a su automovil y manejar hasta el Hoover como alma que lleva el viento sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada y no vio a la persona en cuestion hasta casi toparse en la puerta con un par de ojos oscuros que la miraban con intensidad.

\- Tenemos que hablar...


	3. Celos, de los ojos de mi amiga

_**Siento celos,**_

 _ **es seguro que son celos...**_

 _ **el amor es más tranquilo,**_

 _ **tan tranquilo como un beso...**_

Angela estaba sentada en el sofá de la oficina de su mejor amiga esperando que esta saliera de su mutis auto impuesto y dijera por fin cual fue el motivo, razón o circunstancia por el cual se desmaterializo del mundo conocido por casi un mes.

\- Dios! Ya que no quieres hablar lo haré Yo! Que demonios paso?! Porque te aislaste de todo lo conocido en este universo?! Estaba preocupada por ti! Fuimos a tu apartamento y el portero no nos dejo entrar ni con sobornos! No contestaste mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, ni mis whatsup, mucho menos mis correos electrónicos...

\- Creo que se sobreentiende que no deseaba ver o hablar con nadie...

\- Eso lo entiendo, cariño pero tampoco a mi?! Sea o que sea que estés pasando lo resolveremos juntas, como siempre...

\- No lo creo posible está vez, Angela... tu eres uno de los motivos por los cuales me exilie en mi Castillo Solitario como uno de esos personajes ficticios de las seudonovelas animadas que lee Booth...

Angela demoro un poco en procesar toda la información que la antropologa le proporcionaba pero cuando se dio cuenta de la implicación a la Fortaleza de la Soledad de Superman y sobre todo, a ella misma, abrió los ojos como platos soperos.

\- Yooo?! Yo soy uno de tus motivos para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?! Somos amigas Brenn!

 _ **Celos, de una sombra en tu pasado**_

 _ **que se acuesta a tu lado...**_

 _ **entre mi amor y tu cuerpo.**_

\- Yo también lo creía Angela... tu sabias lo que sentía por el. Te lo dije en un momento de debilidad que jamás debí permitirme... solo necesitaba tiempo para resolverlo...

La artista sólo demoro unos segundos para completar el cuadro en su imaginacion y se sorprendió tremendamente al darse cuenta que Brennan había aceptado por fin sus sentimientos hacia el bombonazo del FBI... iba a chillar y saltar de gusto cuando se dio cuenta de que la revelación del siglo no venia acompañada de una explosion de alegria como creia que pasaria cuando su mejor amiga decidiera unir cerebro y corazon. Se equivoco de hombre y no era Booth del cual estaban hablando? Paso lo que no tenia que pasar con el franchute? Mejor preguntaba por si las dudas...

\- Espera, espera... es de Booth de quien estamos hablando tácitamente, cierto?

\- No tenemos ningún otro hombre en común, Angela...

Ahora si que se deschaveto el mundo... Angela no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Miro a la antropologa que era su mejor amiga hace mas de diez largos años como si ya no la conociera o mejor dicho, como si ya no la reconociera...

\- Tenemos?! Hombre... en común?! Dios! Que diablos esta pasando en ese cerebro tuyo Brenn?! Si no te conociera tanto diría que estas celosa a la milésima potencia!

 _ **Celos, de los ojos de mi amiga,**_

 _ **Del saludo de la vecina.**_

 _ **Y del forro de tu abrigooooo!**_

La voz medio-odiosa de Jack Hodgins se escuchó en la puerta del limbo mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las manos ocupadas en una bandeja y los audífonos ensartados en los oídos para mostrarle un nuevo hallazgo del caso en el que estaban trabajando a su queridisima Dra. B. sin darse cuenta que iba derechito y de frente a las fauces de dos leonas enfurecidas a las cuales les caia como bomba de nitrogeno la cancioncita melodramatica que cantaba a todo pulmon sin querer y sin pensarlo.

 _ **Celos, ese dulce sufrimiento**_

 _ **Que me quema a fuego lento**_

 _ **Y me hace tu enemigooooo!**_

\- JACK CALLATE!

El grito destemplado de ambas mujeres saco de su ensoñación musical al bueno de Hodgins asustandolo y haciéndole lanzar al aire la bandeja de evidencias ante la mirada entre furiosa y desesperada de Brennan y Angela que veían su caso perdido por la bandeja que iba a impactarse en menos de 3 segundos en el santo suelo.

\- Oh no! Las bacterias antropofagas!

Booth apareció en el momento justo para equilibrar la bandeja con ambas manos y evitar que su contenido aterrizará en el linóleo del limbo... cayendole un poco en la ropa en el proceso.

\- Bones vine aqui porque tenemos que hablar inmediatamente pero veo que estan haciendo un experimento demente como los que hace Hodgins en su labora... Bones? Angela? Porque me miran con esas caras de horror?!

 _ **Siento celos,**_

 _ **y de ser un buen amante...**_

 _ **me he convertido en tu sombra,**_

 _ **en tu espía, en tu sabueso...**_

No termino de decir la frase cuando Hodgins le quito la bandeja de las manos mientras Angela y Brennan empezaban a desvestirlo a la velocidad de la luz. Su abrigo salió volando de su cuerpo para caer sin ceremonias en el piso al mismo tiempo que Angela le sacaba la corbata y Bones le abría la camisa de un tiron, llevándose de encuentro todos los botones en el proceso. A Booth no le importaba ser desnudado por una bella mujer y a veces, como en esta ocasión, dos bellezas excepcionales pero ya que la ocasión no lo ameritaba estando en el sótano del Jeffersonian y sin tener relación alguna que sobrepasara lo amical con ninguna de las mujeres que lo estaban dejando velozmente en traje de Adan, intento detenerlas pero no contaba con la adrenalina, destreza y fuerza que tenían ambas al quitar sus manos de encima y solo atinó a gritar confundido y ya sin calzones intentando por todos los medios ocultar su hombría con las manos.

\- Que demonios esta pasando?! Angela! BONES!

\- A la ducha de descontaminacion! RÁPIDO!

Y más tardaron en decirlo que en arrojar al desamparado agente especial dentro de la ducha y encenderla en automático con todas sus funciones: Desaguar, lavar, enjuagar y centrifugar.

 _ **Siento rabia!**_

 _ **Que es igual a sentir celos,**_

 _ **de que notes en mi cara**_

 _ **el maldito amor que siento...**_

\- Oh Dios Todopoderoso! Que le están haciendo al pobre Booth?!

\- Y todavía lo preguntas Jack?! Si por tu culpa le cayó encima la bandeja con bacterias carnívoras!

\- Angie por favor, yo no soy descuidado en mi trabajo, las bacterias están muertas. Solo estaba analizando su contenido para verificar la hora y analizar la posible causa de muerte de nuestra víctima.

Los rostros atónitos de ambas mujeres mirando la cámara de descontaminacion no tenían precio. Habían seudotorturado a Booth por nada.

\- Bren! Dios Santo, ya estaras satisfecha del rumbo que tomo nuestra conversacion! Todo por un ataque de celotipia!

Apenas Jack Hodgins escucho la palabra con "C" dejo la bandeja en la mesa de disecciones a un lado y se acerco presuroso a las chicas con sonrisa de lobo de cuento y frotandose las manos como mosca de fruta. Este prometia ser un jugoso chisme...

Ding dong!

La cámara de descontaminacion indicó que su ciclo había concluido, revelando a un Seeley Booth centrifugado y listo para el tendedero. Temperance y Angela corrieron hacia la camara de marras y abrieron la puerta esperando que las burbujas disminuyeran para divisar al ahora limpisimo agente especial.

\- Booth! Estas bien?!

El agente dio dos pasos fuera de la bendita cámara con el cabello tan esponjado como un french poodle y una mirada asesina en el rostro... ademas de estar desnudo como el día en el que nació.

Hodgins sabía que si emitía un solo ruido, por mínimo que sea, podría despedirse de este mundo y sus alrededores; así que haciendo de tripas corazón se obligó a permanecer callado aunque sabia que no podria hacerlo por mucho tiempo; asi que tomo su bandeja de difuntas bacterias come carne y empezo a subir las escaleras silbando la cancioncita que dio inicio a todo este desbarajuste. El entomologo por dentro estaba revolcándose de risa por el aspecto postapocaliptico de su amigo, el agente especial ahora reluciente de limpio por dentro y por fuera. Llegando hasta la seguridad del laboratorio, se atrevio a cantar a voz alegre el coro de la melodia que sincronizaba a la perfeccion con los sentimientos de su queridisima Dra. B.

 _ **Celos, de los ojos de mi amiga,**_

 _ **Del saludo de la vecina.**_

 _ **Y del forro de tu abrigooooo!**_

 _ **Celos, ese dulce sufrimiento**_

 _ **Que me quema a fuego lento**_

 _ **Y me hace tu enemigooooo!**_


End file.
